1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine equipped with a bubble producing apparatus and a bubble producing control method thereof, and particularly to an improved washing machine equipped with a bubble producing apparatus and a bubble producing control method thereof capable of advantageously reducing the using mount of detergents and preventing laundry from damages and tangles.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is provided a washing machine having a generally upstanding rectangular block washing machine body 10. The washing machine body 10 is provide with an outer tub 20 disposed inside the washing machine body 10 and charged with a detergent-contained water in accordance with a predetermined operation mode. Each upper end of a pair of elongated bar 30 each having an enforced fixing member 30a formed on each of the lower ends thereof is fixed to a predetermined portion of the upper portion of the washing machine body 10, and each lower end thereof, the enforced fixing members 30a, is fixed to a predetermined portion of the outer circumferential surface of the outer tub 20. An inner tub 40 is disposed inside the outer tub 20, and thus forming a predetermined space between the inner circumferential surface of the outer tub 20 and the outer circumferential surface of the inner tub 40.
In addition, a plurality of vertically spaced-apart water drain hole supporting protrusions 40a are formed on the inner circumferential surface of the inner tub 40. Here, a plurality of water drain holes 40a' are formed on the water drain hole supporting protrusions 40a and the bottom of the inner tub 40, which is directed to permit the detergent-contained water, except for the laundry, to flow freely between the outer tub 20 and the inner tub 40.
Meanwhile, on the bottom of the inner tub 40 is disposed a rotary member 50 fixed to the upper end of a clutch shaft 60 extended through a shaft opening 40b formed on the central portion of the bottom of the inner tub 40 and consisting of a plurality of blades for rotating the detergent-contained water and the laundry in the inner tub 40 clockwise or counterclockwise in accordance with a predetermined operation mode. Here, the lower end of the clutch shaft 60 is connected to a predetermined portion of a clutch 70 which is adapted to convert a predetermined rotation force applied thereto into a clockwise or counterclockwise rotation force. On the lower end of the clutch 70 is fixedly disposed a clutch pulley 80.
Meanwhile, a motor 90 is disposed on a predetermined portion of the outer bottom of the outer tub 20 and spaced apart from the clutch 70 and have a downwardly extending motor shaft 90a. A motor pulley 100 is disposed on the end of the motor shaft 90a. Here, a belt 110 is connected between the clutch pulley 80 and the motor pulley 100, whereby a predetermined force produced from the motor 90 is transferred to the rotary member 50 through the motor pulley 100, the belt 110, the clutch pulley 80, and the clutch 70.
Meanwhile, an air supply member 120 having a motor (not shown) disposed therein is disposed on a predetermined portion of the upper portion of the washing machine body 10. A sponge-like bubble producing member 140 is disposed on the inner upper surface of the bottom of the outer tub 20. Here, an air tube 130 is connected between the air supply member 120 and the bubble producing member 140. In addition, a water drain conduit 150 having a valve 160 for controlling a drain operation in accordance with a predetermined operational mode is disposed below the outer tub 20, one end of which is connected to a predetermined portion of the bottom of the outer tub 20, and the other end thereof is extended to the outside of the washing machine body 10.
The operation of a conventional washing machine equipped with a bubble producing apparatus will now be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
To begin with, a user pushes a power button and then selects a predetermined operational mode in accordance with a kind of laundry. A predetermined amount of laundry is filled in the inner tub 40, and a predetermined amount of a detergent-contained water is charged in the outer tub 20 and the inner tub 40 in accordance with a predetermined operational mode which is selected by the user. Thereafter, the motor 90 produces a predetermined rotation force transferred to the clutch 70. Here, the clutch 70 converts the rotation force applied thereto into a clockwise or counterclockwise rotation force for permitting the rotary member 50 to rotate thereto and thus rotating the detergent-contained water and laundry in the inner tub 40, thereby producing a predetermined rotation force that is, eccentrically absorbing force, in the central portion of the detergent-contained water.
At this time, the air supply member 120 runs in a predetermined operational mode for producing a predetermined amount of air and forcibly blowing the air into the air conduit 130, and the air flows to the bubble producing member 140. Thereafter, the bubble producing member 140 produces a plurality of bubbles of a relatively big size and uneven in their diameter, and the bubbles gather in the outer tub 40 and flow toward the inner tub 40 through the plurality of water drain holes 40a' formed on the side wall and the bottom wall of the inner tub 40 by a predetermined rotation force of the detergent-contained water and laundry in the inner tub 40.
In the detergent-contained water in the inner tub 40, there are already contained various kinds of foreign objects by means of detergent such as oil, particles of laundry, dusts, soils, etc., which have almost small size. In such states, such foreign objects are attached to the outer circumferential surface of each bubble and then drained toward the outside of the washing machine body 10 of washing machines in accordance with a predetermined operational mode.
However, a conventional washing machine equipped with a bubble producing apparatus has disadvantages that each bubble produced thereby has a uneven and relatively big diameter, thereby washing effects are poor that is, dirties such as stains of laundry were removed unevenly. In addition, the bubbles are easily merged to make a more big size one, thereby absorbing the detergent components in the detergent-contained water and going up to the water surface. In addition, a total surface of the circumferential surface of the bubbles are relatively low rather than microbubbles, so that the washing performance is lowered. To overcome the problems, if the user increase the amount of detergent, it may be blame for the increased washing cost and water pollution.